villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zen-Oh
Zen-Oh (in Japanese: 全王 Zen’ō, lit. "King of All") is one of the kings of the 12 Universes, one of the two entities who stands above the entire multiverse, alongside his future counterpart, Future Zen-Oh. He serves as a supporting character in both Universe 6 Saga and Future Trunks Saga before becoming a major antagonist turned anti-hero in the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super. He was voiced by Satomi Kōrogi in the Japanese version, and Sarah Wiedenheft in the English dubbed version. Appearance Zen-Oh is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded gray "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face. Personality Zen-Oh can be best described is an extremely childish, amoral, ignorant, and fraudulent god. He is extremely lazy and unintelligent when it comes to his duties as a king. It has been shown many times that he has absolutely no idea of the actions, crimes, or acts of destruction that occur throughout the multiverse. Even when Supreme Kais, the gods of creation, were killed in both the present and future timeline, he was unaware of it whatsoever, demonstrating his inept ability of keeping order, balance, and ignorance of events in the multiverse. Despite his old age and millions of years as the ruler of all universes, he is naive, foolhardy, temperamental, and quick to anger, being devoid of any sort of wisdom or compassion whatsoever, and has little capability of making decisions or really doing anything on his own. Instead, he relies on the Great Priest, an angel who works as the Grand Vizier for the king. It is because of this trustworthy and honorable nature and his status as king that he appears to have developed a sociopathic, sadistic and passive nature towards all life. He cares little to none about the lives lost, killing billions, even tens of trillions of innocent men, women and children, only doing so simply because he was angry (which led to him destroying six of what used to be eighteen universes). In fact, he actually had intended to decrease the population for quite some time, seeing the Tournament of Power as the perfect opportunity to do just that. Even Frieza, a purely evil character who has committed mass genocide and destroyed several planets during his time as Emperor of the Seventh Universe, finds the border between Zen-Oh's genocide on universal scales and his mischievous and playful attitude to be very vexing and troublesome, showing even a character like Frieza has his limits on the mass killing he witnessed. Despite his troubling nature towards life, Zen-Oh is not truly malicious, as it is implied that Zen-Oh's indifference to the lives of others is simply because, much like a young child, he is too innocent to understand the full weight of his actions, and according to Beerus, this is exactly why he is so dangerous. In the Manga, several comments by Zamasu implied that the Future Zen-Oh would never have approved of his and Goku Black's Zero Mortal Plan (a scheme meant to eradicate all mortal life) and indeed, Future Zen-Oh was disgusted by what Fusion Zamasu had done to the world, and in the Tournament of Power, killing was against the rules, showing that Zen-Oh dislikes killing, and might not even know that being erased is worse than death. As it turns out, from the beginning, Zen-Oh had planned that the Universes he erased be restored by the victor and should they wish for anything less than that, Zen-Oh would immediately erase them, revealing that Zen-Oh, although scarcely showing it, does have the wisdom necessary to be the Supreme Being of the Dragon Ball universe and in the end he saw the mass killings he committed as being only a temporary collateral damage that would be undone eventually. He is also shown to be capable of being serious and upholding his duties; when he does get serious, he is able to intimidate the likes of Goku and Zamasu, displaying calm, yet clearly terrifying demeanor, as shown by how his future self was instantly serious and clearly outraged upon realizing the amount of damage Zamasu had committed and furiously questioned Goku if he was the one who did it and once he got aware it was Zamasu, he instantly erased the latter and the whole Multiverse within mere seconds and also by his being concerned of Beerus and Champa's potential laziness enough to personally confront them after they held the Tournament without telling the Omni King. Even though he acts childish, while his true character was still not revealed, he has already been implied to be capable of terrifying retaliation should a major law be broken, as Beerus was afraid of how Zen-Oh would respond if Trunks and Mai were to recreate their timeline, (he would have likely erased Trunks and Mai if he is aware of their willingness to create a Time Ring, but his reasonable side is shown by how he does not seem to mind it despite being a violation to the laws of the Multiverse, likely as it was done for a noble purpose). Indeed, the mere idea of Zen-Oh getting serious seems to terrify any god no matter how powerful. Despite his status and powers, Zen-Oh actually dislikes the formalities that he has been treated with and is exasperated by how none of his subjects would treat him with nothing but fearful respect, making him quite lonely due to how his powers made friendship a distant matter. Hence, much to the bewilderment of others, Zen-Oh likes Goku, as he was the first person to ever treat Zen-Oh as an equal and not to be distant like his subjects or feared like the Gods. Because of this, Zen-Oh rather enjoys Goku's company, and when it appeared Goku had died in the tournament, he and his future self showed sadness and were overjoyed that he survived. This is shown at the end of the tournament, where Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh expressed genuine happiness that they did not have to erase their only friend even if only temporarily, showing they truly considered him a friend. Although he may allow unconventional methods to be used in the Tournament of Power, Zen-Oh does not tolerate any attempts of cheating from the behind, showing even his childish nature has limits and he does believe in honor to a sufficient degree. It may also be that he understands that the would be seen cheats are just a proof of the fighters fighting their best. This is shown by how he found Frost's pathetic attempt to attack Frieza from the stands disgusting enough to immediately erase him and clearly was serious in his threat of destroying a Universe if another attack is to be attempted. History Zen-Oh is first introduced at the end of the Universe 6 and 7 tournament of destroyers, arriving on the scene just as Champa was preparing to destroy his combatants. Immediately, all of the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction go down to greet Zen-Oh, bowing on the ground and welcoming him to the tournament. Zen-Oh then states that he found the tournament hosted between the two universes quite entertaining. It was then that Goku introduced himself to Zen-Oh, actually shaking his hand and lifting him up in the air, greatly shocking all of the viewing gods. Zen-Oh insists its fine, bids farewell to everyone, and goes back to his castle. He makes another appearance when he calls Whis using his staff, informing Whis and Beerus that he would like to meet with Goku, greatly shocking both gods. Whis, Shin, and Goku are all teleported to Zen-Oh's palace, where Goku meets the Great Priest, who is in fact the father of Whis and the adviser of Zen-Oh. When Goku meets up with Zen-Oh, the king asks Goku if he would like to be friends. Shocking everyone with such a friendly request, Zen-Oh's attendants and Shin speak for Goku and say he would love to be his friend, but Zen-Oh instantly tells them to be silent, even threatening to destroy them. Goku accepts, and Zen-Oh gives Goku a button to call him whenever he wants to come over to his palace. The trio then leave the palace without another word. It would be some time before he is seen again, specifically at the end of the Future Trunks saga. When Goku summons the future counterpart of Zen-Oh, Future Trunks questioned who he was and became surprised to learn from Bulma that Zen-Oh is the most eminent, powerful god in the universe. Future Zen-Oh proceeded to erase the future world along with Zamasu. Afterwards, Goku and Future Trunks bring Future Zen-Oh back to the past. He is seen again when Goku teleports himself using the button he was given, and introduces Zen-Oh to his future counterpart from Future Trunks' universe. The two instantly get along, and they thank Goku for bringing them together. One day, while the two were kings playing a boring game in their palace together, they were blessed with an unexpected visitor, who is Goku himself. They ask Goku what it is that he wanted, and Goku reminds Zen-Oh of the proposition he made about a tournament between all of the 12 universes. His future counterpart does not know what Goku is talking about, and Zen-oh describes to him what the tournament was and how fun it would be. Seeing his counterpart's point, the two agree and host the tournament. Goku is very happy with the news, and leaves the two kings to return to Beerus' planet. The three went to the World of Kai's to discuss what just happened at Zen-Oh's palace. Soon after, the Great Priest arrives at the World of Kai's, and informs the gods that Zen-Oh decided to host an exhibition match just to give the other gods and his counterpart a little glimpse of what the actual tournament would be like. The Great Priest then says Universe 7 would need 3 fighters for the exhibition match, and leaves the gods to decide who would compete in the match. Once Universe 7 prepared their three fighters, they arrive at the palace of Zen-Oh. Alongside them, another pair of gods, a Supreme Kai and God of Destruction from Universe 9, are standing with their own three fighters, a trio of anthropomorphic animals who called themselves the Trio De Dangers. With everything ready, the group are transported to the fighting arena for the Exhibition Match. It is then revealed that it wasn't just the two teams that were there, but all of the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais were spectating this exhibition match. As the three matches go on, Future Zen-Oh begins to see the amusement of the tournament, and he becomes even more pumped at the prospect of the Tournament of Power. Zen-Oh allots 48 hours to each of the 8 universes competing in the tournament to select their fighters and to wait until the Great Priest finishes the arena for the Tournament of Power. Once all of the universes arrive on the scene, the two kings watch in earnest as the fight commences. As the fight goes on, the two kings keep track of who has been eliminated and who has not using Godpads given to them by the Great Priest. Once all of the combatants of Universe 9 are defeated by Goku and Vegeta, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh raise their hands in the air and shout in glee as they completely erase Universe 9 from existence, with the exception of the angel of Universe 9, Mojito. The two kings are confused when they see everyone stopped fighting, completely unaware of the shock all of the fighters are in and incapable of understanding what they were feeling. After more fighting ensued, and Gohan knocked out Universe 10's final competitor, the two kings raise their hands and erase Universe 10 from existence. Later on, when Frieza had eliminated Frost, Zen-Oh erased the latter as he was preparing to fire a Chaos Beam at Frieza from the sidelines. He did so declaring that such an action was against the rules and threatened Team Universe 6 that he'd erase Universe 6 entirely if they do it again. Powers and Abilities Alongside Future Zen-Oh, Zen-Oh is one of the two most powerful characters in the entire ''Dragon Ball ''franchise. While the true capabilities of Zen-Oh are unknown, as Beerus notes he does not fight, Zen-Oh possesses enigmatic power far beyond comprehension. Zen-Oh has the capacity to erase anything and everything from existence, as Beerus stated he could erase all twelve remaining universes from existence if he so wished. In fact, his future counterpart did just that, erasing not only the twelve universes, but in fact the entire timeline itself. Even immensely powerful and immortal beings such as Infinite Zamasu were no match for his Erase technique. In the manga, like other Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction, Zamasu was utterly terrified when he saw Zen-Oh arrive at the scene. In addition, Zen-Oh also possesses other supplementary powers. He is capable of creating objects imbued with magical properties, summoning a button for Goku to easily summon or go to him, and flying. He possesses Godly Ki as a trademark attribute of all Gods. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-07 at 10.23.02 AM.png|The two Zen-Oh's watching the Tournament of Power with delight. Screen Shot 2017-10-07 at 10.32.53 AM.png|Zen-Oh erasing Frost when he attempts to attack Frieza from the spectating seats. Screen Shot 2017-10-07 at 10.23.14 AM.png|The two Zen-Oh's erasing Universe 9 with smiles on their faces. Trivia *Zeno is similar to Azathoth, the highest divinity of the mythology created by Howard Phillips Lovecraft: both of them are very low-minded deities, capable of destroying universes by pure whim, and both are assisted by a court of inferiority inferior to him who have the task of intruding them to avoid destroying their multiverse. *Zeno is also similar to Anthony Fremont, who is also young-minded yet also possessed god-like powers. They both can make anyone they didn't like disappear into nothing and they use this ability to keep everyone in fear of them and make them do whatever they want. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Supreme Beings Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Force of Nature Category:Hypocrites Category:Monarchs Category:Deities Category:Non-Action Category:Necessary Evil Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Cataclysm Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed